Time of Founders
by euphellys
Summary: On dit que pour raconter une histoire, il faut toujours commencer par le début. Chercher le fil des événements et le dérouler jusqu'à remonter aux origines. Il est des histoires que tout le monde connaît. Des fins, heureuses ou malheureuses, qui sonnent comme des évidences pour tous. Tout le monde connaît la fin de cette histoire. Mais personne n'en connaît précisément le début.
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle version de cette histoire que j'avais déjà commencé à publier sur ce site. Cependant, les premiers chapitres ne me plaisaient plus et j'ai donc souhaité la réécrire.

En espérant qu'elle vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **TIME OF FOUNDERS**

 **Tome 1 : Par Quatre Chemins**

Chapitre 1

 _Rowena_

* * *

— Ah, Rowena, vous voilà enfin ! s'enthousiasma une voix un brin réprobatrice dans la cacophonie sonore qui régnait au rez-de-chaussée du château des Serdaigle.

En quelques enjambées, Guilhem Serdaigle fendit la foule qui le séparait de sa fille et vint se placer à ses côtés dans l'encablure de la porte de leur salon de réception.

— Veuillez m'excuser, Père, répondit poliment la jeune femme. Cysla paraissait indécise quant à la façon de me coiffer, expliqua-t-elle, lissant dans le même temps les pans soyeux de sa robe pourpre.

Les yeux d'un bleu ardent de Lord Serdaigle lorgnèrent du côté de sa longue chevelure ébène, tressée avec soin par l'adolescente qu'il avait engagée à cet effet quelques mois plus tôt. _Il ne me croit pas_ , songea Rowena en retenant un sourire amusé. _Comment lui en vouloir ? Il ne sait que trop bien de quoi je serais capable pour me soustraire à ses fameuses réceptions mondaines !_

Elle avait toujours haït les grandes fêtes que son père donnait deux fois l'an dans leur demeure familiale. Lorsque son âge le lui permettait encore, elle refusait purement et simplement de s'y rendre mais, le temps des caprices étant révolu, c'était aujourd'hui au moyen de ruses variées qu'elle tentait d'éviter d'y assister. Quand elle n'était pas indisposée, c'était sa robe ou sa coiffure qui s'avéraient inadéquates ; et toutes ces coïncidences avaient fini par mettre la puce à l'oreille de Guilhem.

— Elle a eu raison, finit par conclure celui-ci. Vous êtes ravissante.

— Je vous retourne le compliment, dit Rowena en jetant un bref regard à la robe myosotis finement brodée de fils d'argent que portait son père.

Flatté, Guilhem rosit de plaisir avant de s'éloigner en lui souhaitant de passer une agréable soirée. Rowena le considéra du coin de l'œil alors qu'il s'arrêtait pour saluer un de ses vieux amis, vêtu de la même manière que lui. La jeune femme avait beau trouver ridicule cette nouvelle manie que son père et quelques autres avaient de troquer leurs vêtements traditionnels contre ces robes amples – certes magnifiques mais peu pratiques –, elle se gardait bien de faire tout commentaire. Elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'un effet de mode ; le résultat de l'animosité qui, depuis plusieurs décennies, grandissait entre moldus et sorciers, poussant ces derniers à se reclure entre eux et à affirmer leur différence à grand renfort d'accoutrements et de pratiques risibles.

— J'ignorais que ton père et toi partagiez vos vêtements... ironisa justement quelqu'un à son oreille.  
— Nick ! se scandalisa Rowena en se retournant d'un bond vers le nouveau venu.

Le visage rieur, Nicholas Ollivander se tenait à quelques pas d'elle, resplendissant dans des habits tout à fait normaux.

— Nul besoin de faire semblant avec moi, Rowena : je sais bien que tu trouves aussi amusant que moi cette nouvelle lubie qu'ont nos pères...  
— Ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'un autre que toi s'en rende compte, insista la jeune Serdaigle.

Rowena connaissait Nick depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvenait. Guilhem Serdaigle ayant toujours aimé être entouré de personnalités aussi influentes que lui, c'était tout naturellement qu'il s'était rapproché de Lysander Ollivander, le père de Nicholas, qui, par sa qualité d'unique fabricant de baguette d'Europe de l'Ouest, disposait d'un avis écouté et approuvé par l'ensemble des sorciers. Aussi avait-il offert aux Ollivander un manoir situé dans les environs de l'imposant château des Serdaigle, officiellement pour leur permettre de se reposer de l'effervescence citadine, mais surtout pour renforcer ses liens avec l'une des familles sorcières les plus importantes du pays. Et, si les relations des deux patriarches restaient purement superficielles, la plus sincère des amitiés liait Nick et Rowena depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

— Combien de temps resterez-vous dans la région ? interrogea Rowena tandis qu'ils s'aventuraient parmi les groupes d'invités.  
— Peu de temps, je le crains... L'été touche déjà à sa fin et Mère ne supporte plus de passer l'hiver à la campagne.

Tout en répondant, il s'empara de deux coupes sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait par là et en tendit une à son amie.

— Oh, fit celle-ci, déçue. C'est dommage, vous venez à peine de vous y installer !

— Nous étions censés arriver bien plus tôt, lui confia Nick, mais nous avons fait une escale de quelques jours chez Greenbriar.  
— Tiens donc ! s'exclama Rowena en prenant une gorgée du lait aromatisé à la liqueur de pomme que contenait son verre. Cela m'étonne qu'il vous ait accueillis à si peu de jours de son fameux tournoi d'automne... Le manoir devait être en pleins préparatifs !  
— Visiblement, la nouvelle baguette que mon père a mise au point pour lui valait bien ce sacrifice... Ou, du moins, les commentaires admiratifs qu'il recevra sans doute à son sujet lors de son tournoi !

Les deux jeunes gens rirent doucement. Robert Greenbriar était depuis longtemps la risée de l'aristocratie sorcière. Contrairement aux Ollivander qui avaient gagné leur place dans la haute société avec leur savoir-faire mythique, lui n'avait réussi à s'y introduire que par un mariage douteux avec une jeune noble souffreteuse qui l'avait laissé pour veuf quelques semaines à peine après leurs noces. Son goût du luxe et de l'or avaient suffi à parfaire sa réputation de bourgeois arriviste. Pour autant, le tournoi de duels à la baguette qu'il organisait chaque année lors de l'équinoxe d'automne n'en était pas moins l'un des événements majeurs de la saison pour les sorciers.

— Il m'a d'ailleurs encore demandé d'y participer, reprit Nick en sirotant sa coupe d'un air pensif.  
— Et tu as une nouvelle fois refusé ? devina sans peine Rowena.  
— Je tiens à mon honneur ! s'écria le jeune homme. Je m'y suis déjà fait battre deux fois par ce bellâtre de Gryffondor, je n'ai nulle envie de réitérer l'expérience ! Cela fait six années qu'il concoure et six années qu'il gagne, un tel risque de défaite ne m'attire point !

Rowena se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un ricanement. La rancœur que Nick entretenait à l'égard de Godric Gryffondor n'était un secret pour personne, pas plus que les talents de duelliste de celui-ci qui, pourtant issu d'une noblesse inférieure à la sienne, s'était fait un nom chez les Serdaigle et leurs semblables grâce à ses nombreuses victoires dans divers tournois. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de refuser chacune des invitations de Guilhem – qui souhaitait rencontrer ce sorcier déjà légendaire –, ni de, à ce qu'on disait, préférer les duels d'escrime à ceux de magie.

— Peut-être t'es-tu amélioré depuis votre dernier affrontement ? suggéra la jeune femme en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami.  
— Auquel cas il n'aura pas manqué de faire de même, assura Nick. Mon seul espoir de victoire résiderait dans l'examen des matériaux de sa baguette afin d'en trouver la faiblesse... Mais bien évidemment, les examens de ce genre sont interdits lors de la compétition.

Cette fois, Rowena ne put retenir un éclat de rire moqueur.

— Cesse donc d'y penser ! Parle-moi plutôt des dernières recherches de ton père. Est-il vrai qu'il songe à cesser les alliages dans le cœur de ses baguettes pour miser entièrement sur les compétences d'un seul et même matériau ?  
— C'est ce que ces dernières recherches laissent penser, en effet. Il a déjà réalisé une baguette composée uniquement de bois de houx et de ventricule de dragon, et les résultats sont plus que satisfaisants ! Cela permettrait de les rendre plus accessibles aux sorciers qui ne peuvent pas s'en offrir une pour l'instant.  
— J'admire tant ceux qui ne se servent que de la magie sans baguette ! s'extasia Rowena. Je sais bien qu'ils n'ont pas d'autre solution mais, tout de même, quel effort cela doit être !  
— Quel danger, surtout ! rétorqua sombrement Nick. Par les temps qui courent, risquer ainsi un débordement de ses pouvoirs... !

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Rowena comprit sans mal ce qu'il sous-entendait. Les bûchers à l'intention de sorcières – qu'elles soient véritablement douées de magie ou non – fleurissaient dans tout le pays dès qu'un phénomène étrange se produisait. La moindre étrangeté devenait un motif de mise à mort et, bien que les murs de son château la protègent soigneusement, l'héritière des Serdaigle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être effrayée. Elle en venait même à se demander si l'époque où sorciers et moldus vivaient en tolérance les uns des autres que sa mère lui dépeignais dans de longs récits lorsqu'elle était enfant avait jamais existée...

— L'ignorance des moldus est si affligeante... souffla-t-elle, la mine assombrie.  
— Pas plus que l'exclusion volontaire des sorciers, affirma Nick en haussant les épaules.

Un silence lourd d'incertitudes les enveloppa. L'avenir du monde sorcier était hasardeux en ces temps de troubles, ils en étaient tous deux conscients malgré l'environnement privilégié dans lequel ils évoluaient.

— Et si nous parlions d'un sujet plus joyeux ? proposa Nick après quelques minutes. Sais-tu que, durant notre séjour à Greenbriar, se trouvait en même temps que nous un drôle de bonhomme ? glissa-t-il.

Cela suffit à piquer la curiosité sans bornes de Rowena.

— Comment ça ?  
— Il m'a entretenu un après-midi durant du potentiel des rapaces nocturnes comme transmetteurs de courrier...  
— Ça alors ! s'écria-t-elle moqueusement. Quelle drôle d'idée... Les corbeaux et les pigeons conviennent pourtant parfaitement à la tâche !  
— Admets toutefois que certaines lettres sont inexplicablement égarées dans la nature...  
— Toute méthode possède ses failles, déclara-t-elle sagement.  
— Certes, admit Nick. Mais ce bougre là m'expliquait qu'il avait déjà effectué plusieurs essais et que jamais l'un des oiseaux n'avait perdu la missive ! Si je me souviens bien, il projette même d'installer un élevage d'hiboux et de chouettes dans un petit village écossais...  
— Sottise ! Que va-t-il donc dire aux moldus pour leur expliquer cette étrange concentration de rapaces ?  
— Il m'a assuré que le village dont il parlait n'était habité que par des sorciers. Il s'agissait auparavant d'un abattoir moldu spécialisée dans la viande de porc, mais les propriétaires l'ont mystérieusement abandonné voilà une décennie et une sorcière s'y est installé, attirant par la même occasion plusieurs de nos semblables.

Rowena doutait qu'un tel village puisse exister mais n'osa pas remettre en cause la parole de cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Elle préféra laisser son regard se perdre sur les faces enjouées qui faisaient vibrer la salle de réception de la demeure sous leurs rires et leurs conversations bruyantes.

 _Tiens donc !_ s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement en reconnaissant Lord Ackerley et son fils, Jonas, en intense conversation avec son père. Guilhem ne portait pas les Ackerley dans son cœur, mais la politesse l'obligeait à les inviter lors de ses somptueuses réceptions. _De les inviter, oui, mais pas de leur faire la conversation !_ s'étonna Rowena. _Que peuvent-ils bien mijoter, tous les trois ?_

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Déjà, l'heure du banquet était arrivée et le flot des convives se déversait dans la salle à manger du château. Elle ne put qu'attraper sa coupe avant que Nick ne lui fasse suivre le mouvement de la foule en ouvrant les paris sur le nombre de plats que compterait le menu cette année.


	2. Chapter 2

**TIME OF FOUNDERS**

 **Tome 1 : Par Quatre Chemins**

Chapitre 2

 _Godric_

* * *

Dans la salle d'entraînement du manoir des Gryffondor, les épées s'entrechoquaient avec fracas. Indifférent aux mèches de cheveux auburn que la sueur avait collées sur son front, Godric se démenait pour parer les attaques que son maître d'armes faisait déferler sur lui avec régularité. Celui-ci lui imposait en effet une cadence soutenue, multipliant les feintes et les bottes de son cru, si bien qu'il finit par se trouver en mauvaise posture. Son adversaire n'eut alors plus qu'à exercer une pression franche de son fleuret contre le sien pour lui faire lâcher prise.

Un grognement d'agacement accompagna la chute de la rapière sur le sol dallé de la pièce. _Mes réflexes sont encore trop fragiles_ , songea Godric, irrité, avant de se pencher pour la ramasser.

— Vous vous débrouillez de mieux en mieux, Godric ! s'enthousiasma tout de même son maître d'armes en ôtant le plastron qui protégeait son corps. Votre jeu de jambes est bien meilleur qu'à vos débuts, et vos attaques de plus en plus précises !

Ragaillardi par ces compliments, le jeune Gryffondor esquissa un sourire et se tourna vers le vieil homme qui lui enseignait l'art de l'escrime. Avant de devenir son propre précepteur, Herbert Stevenson avait été celui de son père et, suite à la disparition de ce dernier, avait pris à cœur de lui apporter la présence masculine dont il avait besoin.

— Vous êtes trop bon... répondit-il avec une pointe d'orgueil. Il me reste sans doute beaucoup à apprendre.  
— Vous aurez tôt fait de vous perfectionner et d'assimiler les quelques techniques que vous ignorez encore. Avec un père comme le vôtre, je serais surpris que vous n'excelliez pas en escrime autant que vous le faite avec votre baguette !  
— Était-il réellement aussi doué qu'on le raconte ? interrogea Godric en délaçant impatiemment les lacets de cuir de son plastron.  
— Bien plus doué que moi, lui assura Herbert. Il n'a pas mis longtemps à me battre à chacun de nos entraînements, puis c'est aux quatre coins du pays qu'il a fait valoir son adresse ! Quel regret qu'il soit parti si tôt... C'était un excellent combattant, doublé d'un ami précieux.

Godric se perdit un instant dans le souvenir brumeux de cet homme qu'il n'avait que trop peu connu puis haussa les épaules.

— Son goût de l'aventure aura finalement eu raison de lui et il n'est jamais revenu de ce voyage en France, conclut-il. Au moins sera-t-il mort en faisant ce qu'il aimait.

Il sentit le regard d'Herbert peser sur lui tandis qu'il parlait mais n'y prêta pas attention. Contrairement à son vis-à-vis, il n'aimait pas ressasser sans cesse le passé.

— Allez-vous participer au tournoi organisé par Robert Greenbriar cette année ? s'enquit alors son maître d'armes.  
— Mère y tient... soupira Godric d'un air ennuyé.  
— L'idée ne vous enchante point...  
— Depuis six ans, je m'y rends, y retrouve les mêmes sorciers en mal de reconnaissance et en sort vainqueur. Cela devient ennuyant !  
— Au moins avez-vous de quoi vous flatter, glissa Herbert en souriant.

Godric rougit légèrement et détourna les yeux. Pour l'homme qui l'avait presque élevé, les multiples facettes de son caractère n'avaient aucun secret. Il était donc aisé pour lui de deviner que la volonté seule de Mathild Gryffondor ne le décidait pas à concourir au fameux tournoi de l'automne de Greenbriar.

— L'escrime n'en demeure pas moins une discipline mille fois plus passionnante, finit-il par dire tandis qu'ils quittaient la salle d'entraînement. J'ai si hâte de participer enfin à une joute !  
— Vous vous doutez que j'abonde en votre sens sur ce point. Mais par les temps qui courent, les tournois risquent de se faire de plus en plus rares. Nous ne sommes hélas plus si nombreux à nous passionner pour les us et coutumes de nos chers voisins...

Godric eut une moue désintéressée. Les querelles entre sorciers et moldus avaient beau venir aux lèvres de tous les adultes qui l'entouraient, elles l'ennuyaient. La peur des moldus était à ses yeux aussi dépourvue de jugeote que l'enclavement qu'amorçaient les grands lords sorciers.

— Quand partez-vous pour Greenbriar ? s'enquit Herbert en voyant que son élève ne l'écoutait plus.  
— Avant que la lune ne soit pleine. Mère craint que les pluies de cet été aient embourbé les routes et me retardent.  
— Sage décision. Nous reprendrons les leçons dès votre retour, dans ce cas.

Godric acquiesça vivement puis laissa le vieil homme prendre congé et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à ses appartements. Situés au premier étage du manoir, la luminosité dont ils bénéficiaient témoignait de la vigilance que sa mère avait toujours portée à son bien-être. Et, contrairement à beaucoup d'aspects de son attitude surprotectrice, Godric était loin de critiquer celui-ci.

 **Δ**

— Votre séance d'entraînement avec Monsieur Stevenson s'est bien déroulée ? questionna Mathild Gryffondor le soir venu alors qu'elle soupait en compagnie de son fils dans la salle à manger du manoir. La dernière fois que j'ai eu le plaisir de m'entretenir avec lui, il semblait dire que vous ne cessiez de progresser.  
— C'est ce qu'il dit, en effet, répondit modestement Godric.  
— Je ne doute pas que vous finirez par exceller autant en escrime qu'en magie, affirma Mathild avant de prendre une gorgée de vin. Désirez-vous que je vous fasse apporter autre chose ? s'enquit-elle en constatant que son fils avait fini son assiette.  
— Non, merci.

Elle lui adressa un sourire attendri et se leva, l'invitant à faire de même et à la suivre dans le petit salon adjacent à la salle à manger. Ils prirent place face à la cheminée et entamèrent une partie d'échecs dans le calme qui caractérisait leur maisonnée. En dehors d'Herbert Stevenson et de la sœur de Mathild qui venait parfois passer quelques jours dans la région, mère et fils recevaient effectivement peu de visites, et Godric flairait là la raison pour laquelle sa mère insistait toujours pour qu'il participe au tournoi de Robert Greenbriar.

 _« Tu y rencontras des sorciers de ton âge ! »_ , lui avait-elle assuré six ans plus tôt, peu avant son premier départ pour le manoir de Greenbriar. Ah, des sorciers de son âge, il en avait effet rencontrés plusieurs mais, avant le début du tournoi, tous voyaient en lui un débutant issu d'une noblesse de pacotille et, une fois qu'il l'eut remporté, c'étaient des regards d'envie qui lui avaient tenu lieu de félicitations. Néanmoins, pour les beaux yeux de sa mère – ainsi que pour le plaisir de se voir jalousé – Godric continuait à y prendre part et les coupes qu'il ramenait tous les ans menaçaient de ne bientôt plus pouvoir toutes tenir sur le manteau de la cheminée du petit salon.

Attendant que sa mère joue son coup, le jeune homme posa les yeux sur ces dernières et eut un sourire satisfait. _Une nouvelle s'y ajoutera bientôt_ , se promit-il tandis que Mathild ordonnait à son fou d'aller s'emparer d'un de ses pions. Godric allait reporter son attention sur le plateau de jeu ensorcelé placé entre eux lorsqu'un vide inhabituel au-dessus de ses coupes attira son regard.

— Mère ? fit-il. Où est passée l'épée de Père ?

Prise au dépourvu, l'interpellée sursauta et s'empourpra.

— Je ne pensais pas que vous remarqueriez son absence... commença-t-elle maladroitement. Je l'ai faite enlever.

Godric fronça les sourcils, fixant les deux clous qui permettaient auparavant de maintenir ladite épée. Il n'était âgé que de cinq ans lorsque les compagnons de voyage de son père étaient venus leur apporter la triste nouvelle de sa mort, mais il se souvenait parfaitement du visage peiné de sa mère lorsqu'ils lui avaient tendu l'arme avec cérémonie. Mathild avait aussitôt appelé l'un de ses elfes de maison à qui elle avait demandé d'accrocher fourreau et épée dans sa pièce favorite du manoir.

Même s'il n'avait jamais été aussi attaché aux objets qu'elle, Godric ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce soudain revirement.

— Je pensais vous en parler après votre retour de Greenbriar, reprit Mathild en voyant la mine perplexe de son fils. Mais puisque votre œil est trop acéré pour qu'on ne puisse rien lui cacher, nul besoin d'attendre si longtemps.

Sur ces mots, elle éleva la main et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, un petit elfe apparut devant l'âtre et s'inclina face à ses maîtres.

— Kyra, dit Mathild d'une voix douce, peux-tu aller me chercher le paquet que Monsieur Stevenson a récupéré pour moi la semaine passée ?

La créature s'inclina de nouveau et revint quelques minutes plus tard en portant un étui qui était sûrement plus haut qu'elle. Sous les ordres de la maîtresse des lieux, elle le déposa devant Godric et vaqua à ses occupations.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonna le jeune homme.  
— Un présent que je tenais à vous faire à votre retour de Greenbriar.

Intrigué, Godric laissa son regard aller et venir entre la boîte et les traits fins et rassurants de sa mère. D'un regard, celle-ci lui intima d'ouvrir l'étui et il hésita encore un instant avant de s'exécuter. Il fit doucement glisser les fermoirs couleur or de la boîte et, lorsqu'il ouvrit le couvercle, un scintillement lui fit plisser les yeux : reposant sagement sur une fine couche de velours écarlate, une épée à double tranchant était posée à l'intérieur.

Subjugué par la beauté de l'objet, Godric saisit le manche de l'épée et la souleva, appréciant son équilibre et la façon dont le métal du pommeau se fondait parfaitement dans sa main. Des rubis semblables à des gouttes de sang chaud en sertissaient la garde, le pommeau étant quant à lui sculpté à l'effigie d'un mage dont la silhouette rappelait à Godric celle de son père. Pourtant, sur la lame, c'était bien son nom à lui qui était gravé, presque imperceptiblement tant le métal avait été travaillé avec délicatesse.

— Mère... souffla-t-il, les mots se dérobant à lui. Cette épée est magnifique !  
— N'est-ce pas ? répondit Mathild avec un léger sourire. Elle a été forgée par des Gobelins. Monsieur Stevenson s'est porté garant de la qualité de leurs ouvrages lorsque je lui ai soumis mon idée.  
— Je ne trouve pas les mots, elle...  
— Vous plait-elle ?  
— Assurément ! s'exclama Godric.  
— Cela me suffit alors amplement. Je ne voyais pas quelle plus belle utilisation faire de l'acier de l'épée de votre père.


	3. Chapter 3

**TIME OF FOUNDERS**

 **Tome 1 : Par Quatre Chemins**

Chapitre 3

 _Helga_

* * *

Au début, seul le silence peuplait la place du village, plongée toute entière dans la quiétude pesante d'une attente, malsaine pour certains, douloureuse pour Helga. Puis la main qui tenait la torche se baissa et les flammes qui l'embrasaient vinrent lécher les brins de paille qui formaient un tas désordonné au-dessus du vieux puits, dont on avait cessé de se servir avant même que la jeune femme ne vienne au monde.

L'explosion des sens commença alors.

Le grondement du feu se fit plus sonore et remplaça les menus craquements de protestation de la paille qui se consumait. Les flammes gagnèrent du terrain, toujours plus menaçantes, toujours plus ardentes, parant les visages des spectateurs les plus proches d'ombres et de lumières tremblantes. L'odeur fut plus longue à faire son entrée, mais reput si bien le nez des villageois de relents de chair carbonisée que personne n'eut même l'idée de lui reprocher son retard. La fumée s'éleva noire et envahit si férocement l'espace qu'elle parvint à se glisser jusqu'à la gorge d'Helga qui se garda bien de tousser.

Lorsque les cris débutèrent, elle faillit détourner les yeux. Mais la main sévère de son père entoura son poignet en un avertissement silencieux qui la força à garder la tête haute et le regard fixé sur l'âme en perdition sur le bûcher dressé par ses propres voisins. _Je dois pas pleurer_ , se rappela-t-elle. _Je dois tenir bon, jusqu'à qu'ça finisse._ Pour ne pas avoir à voir la bouche tordue de douleur qui persistait à hurler, espérant peut-être que les eaux de la terre et du ciel se dressent et viennent la sauver d'une mort certaine, la jeune femme préféra contempler les arabesques que décrivait la colonne fumée qui montait dans le ciel, aussi noire que les vestiges que laisserait le feu qui lui prodiguait sa vigueur. La beauté du ciel dont elle brisait la quiétude veloutée était telle que toute perspective de déluge était prohibée, malgré l'insistance des prières qui, inaudibles aux forces naturelles, continuaient à venir se perdre dans les oreilles d'Helga.

 _J'pourrais_ , pensa-t-elle soudain. _J'pourrais y faire quelque chose._ Sauf que ça n'inciterait que mieux le destin à la pousser au devant de troubles bien plus grands qu'un bûcher dressé pour un, elle en était la première consciente. Et la voix qui, insidieuse, le lui rappelait avec une ironie mordante était presque aussi forte que les appels désespérés qui résonnaient toujours sur la place. Cependant, avant que ses occupants n'aient pu s'en agacer, le feu se chargea de les faire cesser. Les lèvres fines disparurent derrière un rideau de flammes et, même si des cris s'étaient acharnés à continuer d'en sortir, la douleur et l'air devenu irrespirable auraient suffit à leur régler leur compte.

Le spectacle devint alors moins dérangeant. Le brasier brûlait encore mais, la raison morbide qui l'avait poussé à être allumée, il l'avait engloutie et peu en subsisterait lorsqu'il se tarirait. Si l'arôme de chair carbonisée n'embaumait pas la place avec opiniâtreté, ardu aurait été pour un étranger de différencier le crime d'un simple feu de joie. Et cela dégoûtait Helga plus que ne pourraient jamais le faire les odeurs, les sons et les couleurs de cette sinistre mise à mort.

 **Δ**

Plus tard, c'est devant une toute autre sorte de feu qu'Helga trouva refuge, une barre de métal coincée dans la paume afin de molester les bûches de temps à autre. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le petit banc de bois qui faisait face à la cheminée et adressa un pauvre sourire à Barnabé qui la jaugeait avec inquiétude. Son front luisant de sueur et ses joues rouges donnaient l'impression qu'il aurait préféré se trouver partout ailleurs que face à l'âtre illuminée, mais il n'en demeura pas moins assis avec elle, son écuelle de soupe à la main.

— T'es sûre qu'tu veux rien ? l'interrogea-t-il pour la troisième fois de la soirée en la lui tendant.

— Pas faim, se justifia-t-elle d'un air désolé.

— J'comprends.

Helga détourna les yeux, la tristesse réaffirmant sa poigne autour de son cœur et lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux.

— J'sais qu't'aurais voulu l'aider. Mais c'pas d'ta faute si l'a pas su s'contrôler et qu'ils étaient là. Y'a rien qu'tu pouvais faire.

— J'sais, répondit-elle.

 _Mais j'n'y crois pas_ , admit-elle dans son fort intérieur. À l'unique fin de le rassurer, elle adressa un regard convaincant à Barnabé avant de chaparder quelques cuillerées de soupe dans son bol.

— J'aime mieux ça, lâcha-t-il avant de s'éloigner de la cheminée et des souvenirs insoutenables qu'elle dégageait.

Helga s'apprêtait à se replonger dans la contemplation du feu lorsque son prénom, prononcé par une voix fluette qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille, résonna à ses oreilles.

Encore tout tremblant du spectacle de l'après-midi, Tommy se tenait devant elle, les yeux rouges et un filet de morve s'échappant de son nez. Sans lui en demander la permission, il grimpa sur les genoux d'Helga et enfouit sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle ne rechigna pas et referma ses bras autour de lui pour le bercer tendrement.

— Tu crois qu'ça peut m'arriver ? s'enquit-il en rompant leur étreinte. Que j'peux finir comme Lena ?

Helga pouvait sentir la détresse et la peur qui perlaient par tous les pores de sa peau et se fit violence pour garder contenance.

— Tu n'finiras pas comme elle, lui promit-elle. J'te laisserai pas finir comme elle. Tu vas contrôler tes pouvoirs, et y a rien qui t'arriveras, jamais, jamais.

Bien qu'il ne semble pas la croire sur parole, Tommy opina du chef. Avec un sourire d'encouragement, Helga l'enjoignit à rejoindre ses parents et l'enfant s'exécuta d'une démarche à peine plus assurée que lorsqu'il s'était avancé vers elle. _Il s'berce pas d'illusions_ , comprit-elle en le voyant faire. _Tant mieux._ Plus il serait conscient du danger qu'il encourait s'il perdait le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et plus il ferait en sorte que ça ne puisse pas se produire. La peur était selon elle la meilleure protection dont pouvaient disposer les petits sorciers. Enfant, c'était la crainte continuelle des moldus qui lui avait permis d'apprendre à contrôler ses capacités avant qu'elles ne lui échappent. Lena, au contraire, avait toujours prit cela à la légère. Malgré les incitations de ses aînés à pratiquer régulièrement la magie de son plein gré afin d'éviter des débordements non souhaités, il avait suffit d'une simple dispute avec la fille du forgeron pour que celle-ci se retrouve inexplicablement suspendue à l'une des poternes de la place. Et maintenant, l'insouciante fillette n'était plus que cendres...

Helga secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser mais, invariablement, le sourire amputé de quelques dents de lait de Lena se frayait un chemin dans son esprit, si bien qu'elle finit par se lever et emmener les écuelles au puits en service du village pour les nettoyer. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chaumière de la famille de Barnabé, la robe mouillée et des bols propres sous le bras, les petits étaient couchés et les adultes s'étaient assis en demi-cercle devant l'âtre.

— Faut qu'ça s'arrête, affirma le père de son ami tandis qu'elle posait les assiettes dans un coin et les rejoignait. Qu'on trouve un moyen d'les arrêter...

— Et comment ? répliqua une voix grinçante. T'comptes faire quoi, Sam ? L'dire gentiment ? T'as pas assez d'force pour y régler le compte à ceux-là.

Assis légèrement en retrait par rapport aux autres, Talleas défiait du regard le vieil homme dont le point de vue était d'ordinaire toujours écouté avec respect. Helga vit Barnabé serrer les poings, prêt à défendre son père, et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule pour l'en empêcher. Talleas avait beau faire partie des sorciers les plus désagréables qui peuplaient le village, il encourait les mêmes risques qu'eux et avait à ce titre le droit d'exposer son opinion.

— Faut qu'on leur enlève le sang qu'il nous on prit.

— Idioties ! glapit Sam. Ça f'ra qu'empirer !

— Alors quoi ? s'agaça le père d'Helga.

— Allez chercher d'l'aide ?

L'intervention d'Helga prit tout le monde au dépourvu et des regards de surprise mêlée d'agacement se posèrent sur elle. Même si elles étaient autorisées à y assister, peu nombreuses étaient les femmes qui osaient intervenirdurant les conseils nocturnes, d'autant plus de l'âge de la jeune fille. Aux yeux de la plupart de ses compatriotes, Helga n'était encore qu'une enfant dont le point de vue empreint de naïveté ne servait qu'à ralentir le débat.

— Greenbriar est d'l'autre côté d'la vallée, reprit-elle en voyant le silence s'éterniser. Si j'partais tout d'suite, j'arriverais dans deux jours. C'bientôt l'automne et y'a son tournoi qui va s'dérouler bien vite. J'pourrais y trouver des gens, et...

— T'as cru quoi, gamine ? se moqua Talleas. Qu'on intéressait quelqu'un ? Y z'ont leurs murailles, c'est tout c'qui leur faut.

— Elle a pas tort, la défendit Barnabé. P't'être qu'y s'rait possible d'y trouver d'l'aide, là bas.

Un rire méprisant salua sa prise de parole.

— Ç'coûte rien d'essayer... murmura Helga en dernier recours.

Mais personne ne l'entendit et la discussion reprit sans plus qu'on ne l'écoute.


	4. Chapter 4

**TIME OF FOUNDERS**

 **Tome 1 : Par Quatre Chemins**

Chapitre 4

 _Rowena_

.

* * *

.

.

La pluie giflait le visage de Rowena tandis qu'elle courait, indifférente au paysage qu'elle avalait de ses pas et à la boue qui, insidieuse, s'amusait à picorer sa robe et ses souliers de minuscules éclats bruns. Sans s'arrêter, et à vrai dire sans même s'en rendre compte, elle dépassa le mur d'enceinte du château et s'engouffra dans le maigre bois qui séparait sa demeure de la propriété estivale des Ollivander. Quelques ronces cherchèrent à la retenir par l'étoffe de sa robe mais, pas plus alertée par elles que par la boue et la pluie, Rowena poursuivit sa route et émergea bien vite entre deux jeunes chênes dont les branches et les feuilles paraissaient n'avoir d'autre désir que de l'enlacer pour ne plus jamais la lâcher.

L'averse obligeant, elle ne put percevoir du manoir que de vagues contours sombres peinant à se détacher du ciel et quelques trous de lumière perçant çà et là sa façade. Quand leur faisceau tremblotant donna aux gouttes qui glissaient sur ses joues l'aspect d'or fondu, Rowena se sentit comme mise à nu et n'eut plus qu'une envie : reprendre sa cavalcade et ne s'arrêter que lorsque plus personne ne pourrait voir l'état lamentable dans lequel elle se trouvait. Mais ses pieds n'avaient pas la force de continuer et, rentrer chez elle, elle n'y songeait pas même une seule seconde. Résolue, elle se munit donc de sa baguette, remis de l'ordre dans sa tenue et ses cheveux, puis se fit annoncer par Marwin, l'unique domestique au service des Ollivander.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon outrageusement petit en comparaison de l'outrageux château des Serdaigle, la maîtresse de maison examinait avec soin des échantillons de bois sous l'œil avide de leur commerçant. Le pâle sourire de circonstance qu'avaient revêtu ses lèvres recouvra une once de sincérité à la vue des mains blanches caressant le bois comme elles auraient caressé de la chair, tâtant de la pulpe des doigts sa souplesse et sa qualité, évaluant d'un roulement dans la paume s'il avait l'étoffe d'une future baguette.

Regarder les Ollivander fabriquer leurs baguettes avait toujours été l'une des activités favorites de Rowena. Contrairement à Nick qui n'avait de cesse de la tirer par la manche quand, plus jeunes, elle papillonnait des yeux pour qu'il accepte d'aller regarder son père transformer de vulgaires bouts de bois en instruments de puissance, elle ne parvenait à se lasser de ce spectacle sans cesse renouvelé.

— Lady Rowena ! s'exclama chaleureusement Mary Ollivander quand son domestique lui eut fait part de sa présence. Si je m'attendais à votre visite ! Entrez donc, ne restez pas ainsi à la porte !

Dégainant les formalités d'usage, Rowena s'exécuta tandis que la maîtresse de maison se tournait vers le marchand de bois.

— Vous pouvez remballer, très cher, je crains que votre marchandise ne soit déjà ce que nous possédons par trop dans nos réserves personnelles.

Si cette réponse le contraria, le commerçant n'en laissa rien paraître et, sans même un pli agacé entre les deux yeux, fit disparaître les échantillons d'un sort avant de s'incliner et de prendre le chemin de la sortie ; seul, car tout le monde ne pouvait se targuer de recevoir les éloges dont bénéficiait Rowena.

— Quel courage que de traverser le bois par ce temps ! Marwin, avez-vous pris en charge la monture de lady Rowena ? Je m'en voudrais que la pauvre bête soit forcée de rester dehors par ce temps...

À la mention de Nya, sur le dos de qui Rowena se serait d'ordinaire rendue chez les Ollivander mais qui, pour l'heure, écoutait tomber la pluie bien au chaud dans les écuries du château, la jeune femme sentit ses joues rougir, manquant de trahir l'assentiment mensonger mais bien intentionné de Marwin. Lorsque Mrs Ollivander le congédia, il s'autorisa d'ailleurs un clin d'œil à l'intention de Rowena, qui lui rappela avec douleur à quel point les choses avaient changé depuis les bêtises d'enfants dont il avait régulièrement été le complice afin de les protéger, elle et Nick, de vives remontrances.

Quand Marwin eut disparu dans le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité, Rowena se retourna et accepta la tasse de thé que Mrs Ollivander lui tendait. Elle s'assit ensuite à ses côtés sur un banc sobrement sculpté mais non moins confortable que les majestueux sièges dont regorgeaient les salons du château Serdaigle, et tâcha comme elle put d'entretenir la conversation initiée par son hôte.

L'idée la rendait honteuse, mais elle n'avait qu'une envie : s'éclipser et rejoindre Nick qui, elle le savait, devait se trouver dans la petite bibliothèque de l'étage, à feuilleter l'un ou l'autre des récits de chevalerie qu'il connaissait par cœur. Elle appréciait grandement Mrs Ollivander, pourtant. Elle lui trouvait vaguement l'air d'une brindille prête à s'essouffler au moindre souffle de vent, mais elle était bien moins taciturne que son mari et sa douceur naturelle était égale en toute chose. Elle l'estimait ainsi depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvenait, même quand les quelques invités de passage au château, encouragés par son père, critiquaient encore son choix, en tant que fille d'une famille noble amis ruinée, d'avoir épousé un roturier comme Lysander Ollivander. Elle la respectait d'ailleurs à tel point qu'à chaque fois qu'elle lui faussait compagnie pour aller jouir de celle de son fils, elle se sentait coupable.

.

* * *

.

Elle avait beau avoir mille choses en tête, cette fois-là ne fit pas exception, et c'est avec une grimace coupable que Rowena referma la porte du salon pour gravir avec empressement l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Une fois sur le palier, elle emprunta, sans la moindre hésitation malgré le peu d'éclairage, le corridor aux tapisseries chaleureuses derrières lesquelles, enfant, elle s'était cachée de Nick lors de leurs parties de cache-cache endiablées. Arrivée face à la porte de la bibliothèque, elle attendit d'entendre le bruissement d'une page à l'intérieur et brandit un poing gracile pour annoncer sa présence.

— Rowena ! s'étonna Nick en la découvrant sur le pas de la porte.

Prenant aussitôt conscience, contrairement à sa mère, que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son amie, une ride perplexe apparut entre ses sourcils et il s'empressa de la faire entrer dans la petite pièce dont seule une partie était illuminée par des chandelles presque épuisées.

— Allons, que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-il en refermant les livres posés aux abords des amas de cire formés sur la table. Jonas Ackerley aurait-il de nouveau prétendu que le sort de nos compères plus modestes sur les bûchers ne nous concerne pas ?

À la mention du nom cent fois maudit, Rowena se crispa. Depuis six jours que les festivités de l'automne s'étaient achevées, elle se voyait forcée de côtoyer le fils Ackerley, la famille toute entière ayant été enjointe par lord Guilhem à prolonger son séjour au château. Et, non content de ne jurer que par la chasse et la musique sans harmonie, Jonas Ackerley se révélait, jour après jour, être un abruti dont elle peinait à tolérer la personne.

— Quand bien même l'aurait-il fait que cela ne m'aurait pas affectée avant l'entretien que mon père a tenu à avoir avec moi au début de l'après-midi.

— À quel propos ?

— La raison de la présence des Ackerley.

— Oh. Et quelle est-elle ?

— Puissance, alliance. Et la mise aux oubliettes du peu d'indépendance qui m'était octroyé.

Elle trempa son index dans la cire qui avait goutté sur la table, se fascinant un instant pour la rapidité avec laquelle elle durcissait sur sa peau, puis lâcha dans un souffle :

— Il m'a fiancée à Jonas Ackerley.

Seul le silence lui répondit tandis qu'elle fixait toujours la carapace dissimulant la chair de son doigt. Ne trouvant pas dans cette vision le courage de regarder Nick dans les yeux pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait, elle prit le temps d'effriter la cire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus que sciure avant de relever la tête pour découvrir le regard étonnamment calme de son ami.

— Vous n'avez pas l'air surpris, commenta-t-elle.

— Je ne le suis pas. L'êtes-vous ?

— Évidemment ! Certes, je ne suis pas sans savoir qu'il s'agit là du sort de beaucoup de mes semblables, mais...

— Mais ? Vous pensiez y échapper ?

La rougeur qu'arbora son visage trahit son opinion.

— Oui, souffla-t-elle néanmoins. Je... Je suis une Serdaigle ! Je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de...

Elle grimaça sans finir sa phrase.

— Justement, Rowena. Vous êtes une Serdaigle. L'unique fille du sorcier le plus riche du royaume. À quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Il a besoin d'un héritier !

— Mais pas d'un héritier portant le nom d'Ackerley !

— Qui serait suffisamment stupide pour refuser d'unir sa fille au fils du deuxième lord le plus puissant du pays ?

— Mon père devrait l'être ! Comment peut-il songer à me faire ça !

Quelque part au milieu de leur échange, Rowena s'était levé, dominant Nick et son regard éberlué de toute sa hauteur.

— Je ne comprends pas... balbutia-t-il. Vous saviez quel était le destin qui vous attendait ! Vous n'êtes pas assez naïve pour avoir pu penser recevoir un traitement de faveur !

— Il s'agit d'une décision injuste ! Bien sûr que je pensais pouvoir y échapper, ne serait-ce que par espoir !

— Ce sont les règles de notre société, Rowena. Un rôle pour l'homme, un rôle pour la femme. Que faire à part s'y plier ?

— Démontrer leur stupidité !

— Mais cela fonctionne ainsi depuis des siècles !

— Qu'en savez-vous ? Les seuls livres que vous lisez ne sont que de vulgaires récits chevaleresques prétendant dépeindre la réalité quand ils ne font rien d'autre que la déguiser ! Vous vivez dans une autre réalité, Nick ! Et vous savez ce qu'est le pire ? C'est que vous y avez droit, parce que vous êtes un homme. Personne ne vous vendra jamais contre quelques morceaux d'honneur, personne ne vous fera jamais l'affront de croire que vous n'êtes pas en mesure de réfléchir et de savoir. Et même ! Personne ne vous fera jamais l'affront de vous montrer à quel point vos espoirs et vos craintes sont ridicules ! Oui, j'espérais me soustraire aux plans que je soupçonnais mon père d'avoir pour moi ; oui, je craignais de les voir se réaliser. Mais au moins vous laissé-je l'occasion de me le faire remarquer, quand vous êtes tout bonnement incapable de vous rendre compte que vos craintes sont mille fois plus ridicules et infondées que les miennes !


	5. Chapter 5

.

 **TIME OF FOUNDERS**

 **Tome 1 : Par Quatre Chemins**

Chapitre 5

 _Helga_

.

* * *

.

.

Derrière ses paupières closes, encore elle les voyait. Leurs éclats orangés, leurs crépitements impatients, leurs grondements sourds. Mais, de Lena, nulle trace. Elle avait beau s'agiter, écarter les pans de la foule en furie, la petite fille demeurait introuvable.

— Lena ! hurlait-elle en tournant sur elle-même. Lena ! Montre-toi !

Là, de temps à autre, le sourire édenté de la défunte daignait apparaître. Mais, cette fois, ses appels restèrent sans réponse et elle sentit sa voix se briser alors qu'elle continuait à s'égosiller et que sa vision se faisait floue.

— Lena !

Helga s'éveilla en murmurant son prénom dans la noirceur de la nuit, seul les mugissements du vent daignant dialoguer avec elle tandis qu'elle se redressait sur sa couche, sa chemise le collée à sa peau par la sueur et son cœur battant à vive allure, si fort qu'elle voyait les courbes de sa poitrine se soulever au rythme saccadé de ses impulsions. Difficilement, elle s'extirpa de la peau de mouton dans laquelle elle était enroulée, la rajusta sur les corps endormis de ses parents, enviant leurs respirations profondes, et posa ses pieds nus sur le sol glacé, le contraste entre la brûlure du froid et la moiteur de ses membres la faisant frissonner.

Au-dessus du matelas de paille grossièrement surélevé sur des planches de bois, la toile dissimulant la vue de l'intérieur aux passants continuait à se soumettre au vent et épousait avec une régularité douteuse les contours de la percée, brisant la quiétude nocturne de ses claquements hésitants. Ses ondulations fascinèrent un instant Helga qui, pour le simple besoin de se sentir en contrôle, approcha sa main de l'ouverture, fit flamber, dans le creux de sa paume, quelques flammes bleutées qui, au souffle généré par le mouvement du tissu s'évanouirent aussitôt, ne laissant à la jeune femme que l'odeur de la fumée et la délicieuse chaleur des lignes de sa main.

— J'peux l'faire, Lena, tu vois, murmura-t-elle en se levant, martyrisant un peu plus ses pieds pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée, derrière laquelle son jupon et sa cape de bure étaient suspendus. Y verront bien, les autres, que j'laisserai plus jamais ça arriver.

Toute à la naïveté de ses promesses, elle fit passer au jupon l'arc de ses hanches et le noua autour de sa taille. Le temps d'attacher puis de rabattre le capuchon de sa cape et elle quittait la maison, avisant à l'inclinaison des astres de combien de temps elle disposait avant que le soleil ne trahisse ses insomnies.

.

* * *

.

Helga était accoutumée à traverser le village de nuit. Quand ce n'était pas pour prêter main forte à son père, guérisseur sorcier du village, c'était pour son propre plaisir qu'elle se faisait ombre, glissant dans les rues avec la fluidité des nuages dans le ciel, empruntant toujours le même chemin, celui qui partait du puits, s'immisçait entre les masures de Talleas Le Grand et du forgeron, et conduisait au flanc de la colline. En haut de celle-ci, on pouvait, de plein jour, observer toute la vallée, depuis son creux verdoyant sillonné par une rivière jusqu'à l'étrange jeu de miroir auxquels s'adonnaient son village, maladroitement accroché à la terre du côté nord, et le manoir de Greenbriar, gracieuse silhouette baignée de soleil au sud.

Lorsqu'Helga atteignit le rocher qui lui servait de point de repère dans l'obscurité, elle s'assit délicatement dessus, resserrant machinalement les pans de sa cape autour d'elle, bien que la fraîcheur de l'air soit encore raisonnable pour l'époque. Sur ses joues rosies par l'effort semblaient se refléter les lueurs lointaines qui trouaient les murailles de la riche propriété et elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en se demandant si la fameuse compétition, auxquels tous les jeunes sorciers du village avaient rêvé de participer sans jamais y être conviés, avait d'ores et déjà débutée.

Avec un sourire à la frontière de la nostalgie et de l'amertume, elle se remémora les prémisses de son amitié avec Barnabé, alors qu'elle se moquait de son envie de posséder une baguette, _la meilleure qui soit_ , avait-il coutume de dire en ramassant une branche sur le sol et en lui chatouillant le cou avec. Riant, tant du fait de la sensibilité de son épiderme que de l'absurdité que constituait pour elle ce rêve, ces discussions rêveuses finissaient toujours par une course-poursuite à travers le village qu'Helga ne manquait jamais de perdre.

À tâtons, elle s'agenouilla au sol et enfouit ses doigts dans les herbes folles, à la recherche d'un bâton quelconque. Celui qu'elle ramassa était bien trop épais pour ressembler aux baguettes sur lesquelles son ami fantasmait tant, mais elle ne le brandit pas moins haut devant elle en s'imaginant grande magicienne, transformant tout son village pour le rendre si majestueux que mêmes les nobliaux d'en face en délaisseraient leurs chers murs pour leur prêter enfin une once d'attention.

Elle abaissa son artefact de fortune en reportant son regard sur les petites perles brillantes qui maintenaient à son bon souvenir la présence de Greenbriar. Elle les voyait si bien... Nul doute qu'eux aussi avaient dû la voir, cette massive colonne de fumée noire ; peut-être même avaient-ils senti cette entêtante, écœurante, odeur de chair brûlée qui emportait avec elle les restes du sourire innocent de Lena.

Et pourtant... Pourtant ils n'avaient pas daigné faire montre du moindre soutien à leur égard. S'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées, Talleas aurait dit qu'ils se fichaient qu'ils finissent brûlés sur des bûchers dressés contre leur condition toute entière. Elle préférait penser qu'ils ignoraient tout simplement leur existence. Ce qui relevait d'une douce ironie quand on savait que Greenbriar, sa richesse et ses festivités étaient tout ce dont eux rêvaient. Les petits garçons, à l'instar de Barnabé, se demandaient quand donc ils pourraient posséder une véritable baguette magique et prendre part au légendaire tournoi de l'automne ; les fillettes, comme elle autrefois, rêvaient quant à elles des robes aux soyeuses étoffes que leur décrivaient leurs mères, dont le plus grand regret paraissait être d'avoir épousé un villageois et non l'un de ces pimpants sorciers qu'elles inventaient au gré de leurs histoires du soir.

Sentant toujours le vulgaire bâton serré dans le creux de sa paume, elle le fit passer d'une main à l'autre, se rendant soudain compte de la facilité avec laquelle elle pourrait manier la magie s'il avait réellement s'agit d'une baguette. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent quand elle pensa à la facilité avec laquelle _Lena_ aurait pu manier la magie si elle avait eu suffisamment de ressources pour lui en procurer une. Les inquiétudes de Tommy s'imposèrent à elle alors qu'elle envoyait au loin ce bâton qui aurait pu servir à tant de choses. _Si j'pouvais t'en trouver une, Tommy..._ pensa-t-elle. _J'te promets qu'j'te la donnerais._

Aussi alerte qu'un papillon de nuit, le regard d'Helga fut de nouveau attiré par les fenêtres illuminées de Greenbriar et, d'une crispation des poings, sa décision fut prise. Elle n'aurait besoin que de quelques jours, elle en était convaincue. Deux pour traverser la vallée, un pour trouver de l'aide, un dernier pour revenir, en croupe du cheval de qui se dévouerait pour l'accompagner.

Préparer son excursion ne fut pas très long. Elle se contenta de voler un peu de pain dans le menu garde-manger de ses parents, chercha en vain une arme assez solide pour se défendre mais finit par abandonner, jugeant que ses mains et ce qu'elle parvenait à leur faire produire suffiraient, puis s'introduit à pas de loups dans la maison de Tommy. Elle le réveilla avec douceur, s'amusant un instant de sa bouille endormie avant de lui souffler :

— J'ai une grand'nouvelle pour toi, Tommy.

Les yeux du petit garçon se firent aussitôt plus vifs.

— J'vais aller t'chercher une baguette. Une vraie de vraie. Comme ça tu verras bien que tu seras toujours protégé.

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèves pour l'empêcher de répondre.

— Mais faut qu'tu le dises à personne, d'accord ? C'est un secret rien que pour toi. Si on te demande où je suis, tu diras qu'j'suis partie visiter l'autre côté d'la vallée.

Tommy hocha lentement la tête, lui signifiant qu'il avait compris, puis, sous ses recommandations, se rendormit sans faire d'histoire. _Bien_ , se dit Helga. _Les autres comprendront c'que j'suis partie faire, y a pas de doute. Faut plus que les convaincre que j'avais raison et trouver que'que chose pour Tommy en rev'nant._

S'accrochant à ses espoirs comme un pendu à son dernier souffle, elle quitta le village et s'aventura dans les ténèbres de la vallée, bien plus loin qu'elle et Barnabé avaient jamais osé aller, alors que le soleil s'élevait doucement à sa gauche.


	6. Chapter 6

.

 **TIME OF FOUNDERS**

 **Tome 1 : Par Quatre Chemins**

Chapitre 6

 _Rowena_

.

* * *

.

.

Assise face à sa fenêtre, un livre auquel elle ne prêtait aucune attention sur les genoux, Rowena perdait son regard sur la pluie qui s'abattait sur le parc depuis l'aurore et l'empêchait de distinguer nettement le mur d'enceinte, frontière délimitant les jardins privés des Serdaigle des terres leur appartenant qu'ils faisaient cultiver. Elle ne pouvait que deviner sa présence et, les couleurs délavées et l'habitude aidant, celle de la forêt qui séparait le château Serdaigle du manoir Ollivander. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir arrêter la pluie et déraciner les arbres pour l'apercevoir et savoir qu'il était toujours là, qu'un feu ronflait dans la cheminée de la grande salle du rez-de-chaussée et que l'ombre de Mrs Ollivander se dessinait derrière les percées régulières des murs. Elle avait besoin de voir toutes ces choses, de suffisamment loin pour qu'elle puisse encore se bercer de fausses certitudes, se dire que Nicholas était bien son meilleur ami et qu'il la comprenait, qu'ils se comprenaient.

Mais la pluie continuait de tomber, la forêt d'exister, et elle n'avait plus que ses souvenirs de la veille en tête quand elle songeait aux Ollivander. Elle se sentait presque trahie tant la désillusion était forte. Elle avait toujours pensé que Nick et elle pensaient de la même façon, les longues minutes qu'ils passaient à se moquer de leurs pères, de leurs robes et de leurs petites traditions centenaires la confortant dans cette idée. De toute évidence, elle avait surestimé leur alchimie politique et en faisait désormais les frais.

Dès qu'elle fermait les paupières, elle revoyait le visage de son ami et sa moue perplexe tandis qu'elle se révoltait contre le marchandage dont on la rendait victime. Elle revoyait la banalité avec laquelle il avait pris la nouvelle de ses fiançailles avec Jonas Ackerley quand elle ne pouvait faire autrement que s'en indigner. Elle revoyait la cécité dont elle avait fait preuve en oubliant quel était le destin qui l'attendait quand lui ne l'avait jamais perdu de vue. Elle ne savait au juste ce qu'elle ressentait. Était-elle en colère qu'il ne la comprenne pas ou admirative qu'il ait en toutes circonstances gardé les pieds sur terre quand elle avait cru que son nom lui donnerait droit à un traitement de faveur ? Lui en voulait-elle à lui ou à elle-même ?

Toutes ces questions lui donnant le tournis, elle referma son livre et se releva, s'emparant d'une cape d'un bleu profond suffisamment épaisse pour la protéger de la pluie. Traversant le château plongé dans le silence, elle se rendit aux écuries et fit seller sa jument, Nya. Assurant qu'elle allait seulement faire un tour et n'avait nul besoin d'escorte, elle glissa son pied dans l'étrier et passa les portes et le pont levis au petit galop, espérant ainsi atténuer les effets de l'averse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle confiait Nya à Marwin et pénétrait dans la grande salle du manoir Ollivander, où Mary s'adonnait à des travaux d'aiguille.

— Nick est dans la bibliothèque ? s'enquit Rowena après l'avoir laissée l'étreindre et lui avoir assuré qu'elle n'allait pas tomber malade malgré ses nombreuses allées et venues sous la pluie.

Mary laissa échapper un rire clair.

— Cela vous étonnera autant que moi, mais non ! Il est en train d'empaqueter ses affaires dans ses appartements afin de pouvoir partir dès l'aube pour Greenbriar. Enfin, je ne dois rien vous apprendre, il m'a dit que c'était votre discussion qui l'avait convaincu qu'il était temps qu'il participe à nouveau à cette sympathique petite joute.

La nouvelle surprit tant Rowena qu'elle ne sut que répondre.

— Vous pouvez le rejoindre, je me doute que sa compagnie doit autrement plus vous intéresser que la mienne. Marwin vous escortera.

— Je...

La politesse lui incombait de démentir les propos de son hôte, de s'excuser et enfin de rejoindre Nicholas, mais elle était tout bonnement incapable de réfléchir correctement.

— Je ne sais comment me faire pardonner cela, mais je viens seulement de me souvenir que Père exigeait ma présence au manoir sur les coups de trois heures.

— Cela ne saurait m'offenser, Lady Rowena. Disposez donc, j'avertirai Nick de votre venue et sans doute vous fera-t-il parvenir un message avant son départ.

Rowena la remercia, se confondit une nouvelle fois en excuses, puis s'éclipsa.

Quand elle franchit les portes de la salle de lecture de la demeure Serdaigle, où elle savait pouvoir trouver son père, elle était essoufflée et sa coiffure désordonnée. Lord Serdaigle la dévisagea sévèrement et se releva avec élégance de son fauteuil, faisant onduler l'étoffe pourpre de sa robe. Le voir accoutré ainsi lui fit penser à Nick et elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas se laisser envahir par les sentiments, préférant plutôt prendre une grande inspiration avant de déclarer :

— Père, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander.

.

* * *

.

Plus libre que jamais elle ne se souvenait l'avoir été, Rowena talonna Nya et remonta au petit trot la file de cavaliers aux surcots bleu et bronze qui la précédaient, les pas de leurs montures trouant la boue de cavités qui auraient tôt fait de se refermer et le silence campagnard de bruits visqueux qui faisaient s'envoler les oiseaux. Tout en se fascinant pour le travail de femmes, aux bras et à la nuque rougis par l'effort, ramassant les dernières récoltes de l'année dans les champs bordant la route, elle suivit le tracé de celle-ci à travers la plaine et rejoignit Nick, qui chevauchait en tête. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire auquel il manquait juste un soupçon de naturel et ralentit le pas de sa jument.

— J'avais oublié à quel point voyager est exaltant ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, perdant ses doigts dans la douceur de la crinière équine. Père est si casanier qu'il n'a plus voulu quitter le château depuis que Mère est morte... L'aventurière de la famille, c'était elle.

— Il est vrai qu'on ne vous a plus vus à Londres depuis ces temps-là...

Rowena grimaça.

— Londres ne me manque pas. Les rues sont si sales et si bruyantes ! J'ose espérer que la demeure des Ackerley est suffisamment excentrée pour que la vie y soit supportable...

Nicholas lui retourna un regard désolé, le même qu'il lui offrait depuis que, deux jours auparavant, aussi repentis l'un que l'autre, ils s'étaient expliqués et excusés pour les propos qu'ils avaient tenus lors de leur dispute.

— Au moins aurons-nous la chance de vivre plus près l'un de l'autre durant l'hiver, bredouilla-t-il. Si Lord Jonas se révèle d'un naturel distant, il vous laissera sans doute rendre visite à votre père l'été et nous pourrions ainsi nous voir bien plus aisément.

— Sans doute. Mais changeons de sujet, si vous le voulez bien. Père a hésité à m'accorder ce voyage et je ne saurais me pardonner si je le gâchais en songeant à ce qui m'attend à mon retour.

Ils se turent, laissant les sabots de leurs chevaux dans la terre humide de la route combler leurs silences et se charger de rompre la quiétude de la nature. Ils chevauchèrent ainsi de longs instants, se perdant l'une dans ses pensées et l'autre dans la contemplation du paysage. Ils descendaient au trot un énième vallon boueux lorsque Rowena reprit la parole, se tournant vers un des hommes de son père qui les escortaient.

— Quand arriverons-nous à Greenbriar ?

— Avant la nuit, ma Dame. Quoique nous pourrions emprunter plusieurs raccourcis si vous vous lassez de la monte.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

— Cette allure me convient, assura-t-elle. J'aime voyager au milieu de ces gens pour qui je ne suis qu'une noble parmi tant d'autres. Il en ira autrement à Greenbriar.

Nick laissa échapper un rire.

— Vous allez ravir notre hôte, s'esclaffa-t-il. Rien ne l'honorera plus que votre présence et il n'aura que peu de gêne à faire de vous une des attractions centrales du tournoi.

— M'est avis qu'il s'étonnera encore davantage de vous revoir alors que vous lui avez juré ne pas participer à son tournoi il y a un mois de cela.

— Il sera bien trop content de la charmante compagnie que j'amène avec moi pour oser me le faire remarquer.

— Ou bien vous demandera-t-il quel est l'esprit fin et aiguisé qui vous a fait changer d'avis.

— Ah ! Lui dirai-je alors que l'héritière Serdaigle a tant piqué ma fierté que j'ai décidé de prendre ma revanche contre Gryffondor ?!

— Nul besoin de piétiner votre honneur, contentez-vous de lui dire qu'il me seyait de découvrir son tournoi avant de devoir répondre aux exigences autrement plus grandes d'une maîtresse de maison et que je vous ai prié de m'escorter.

Nick baissa légèrement la tête tandis que le sourire de Rowena se fanait et posa une main qu'il voulait réconfortante sur les doigts gantés de son amie.

— Votre père vous oblige à prendre Jonas Ackerley pour époux, pas à vous emmurer dans sa demeure en oubliant qui vous êtes.

— Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que laisse sous-entendre ce voyage qu'il m'a si gracieusement _accordé_ , ne trouvez-vous pas ? Quand votre mère m'a annoncé que vous empaquetiez pour Greenbriar, il n'a consenti à me laisser vous rejoindre que parce que c'étaient les quelques jours de liberté que je demandais en échange d'une vie sous le joug de Jonas Ackerley.

— À ce qu'on raconte, lui-même laissait pourtant suffisamment de liberté à votre mère pour la laisser vous emmener à Londres une fois l'an, qu'il daigne vous accompagner ou non.

— Parce qu'il l'aimait et savait qu'elle ne l'aimerait en retour qu'à condition qu'il n'en fasse pas un oiseau en cage. Jonas Ackerley m'apprécie tout au plus, et cette sympathie qu'il me voue n'est sans doute pas étrangère à la fortune de ma famille. Il n'aura cure de me satisfaire une fois que je porterai son nom.


End file.
